


"Yoo!"

by babypancake16



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I love 3RACHA :(, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, binsung are supportive rap bfs, no beta we die like men, tf is the title, this took me 20 mins, underground rapper!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypancake16/pseuds/babypancake16
Summary: Changbin finds his boyfriend at his rap preformance





	"Yoo!"

**Author's Note:**

> this literally took me 20 mins but I love binsung so enjoy rap bfs being cute

His heart trembled, a cloud of worry was stuck in his head, nevertheless he played it like he was confident. His words flew from his mouth seamlessly, angry and raspy, he knew that his rap was always a fire. The crowd kept on cheering, he even heard some of his fans rapping with him. He felt a little dizzy, the stuffed air of the small room and the flicking lights didn't mix well with his tired and anxious self, but the power he had, how he was adored by everybody in the room, it was an addiction he had. Rapping was always his biggest passion, he wrote his verses with dedication and stayed long night up for them, his effort showed.

His eyes scam the poorly illuminated place again, he sees flicks of neon glow-in-the-dark bracelets and hands in the air, the croud was mostly full of young adults but he thinks he did saw a glimpse of a school uniform, not like he cared. He himself dtarted attempting shows like this merely after he turned 13 with his older friends, competing in them at the peak age of 16. Now, as a 20 year old, he had experience, personal style and fanbase that kept his bills paid and gave him joy of doing what you love.  
He stops his eyes at familiar gray hood of a hoodie, recognizing it as one of his own, he felt confused until he noticed the blonde bangs falling in the stranger's eyes and the ridiculous tight denim jeans, and the stranger wasn't a stranger anymore. A little bundle made out of both anxiety and happiness jumped in him, because as much as he was happy that his boyfriend came to his show, he was even more anxious and scared of screwing up.  
His last verse was coming up, the lights got turned off as the crowd started screaming, they knew what will come. He delivered his words flawlessly, growling and making the rasp in his voice more noticeable. He turned and let the mike drom on the floor, he was sure that the crowd may really break the small building at it screamed, he walked out of the stage with his head low to hide his grateful smile, _can't break my aura right?_

  
He barely walked into the changing room before he heard all the other guys in there cheering for him, they ran and hugged him, ruffing his bangs until he had to physically force them off of him, but with thankful smile of course.

"You really killed it! Man that was so good.." he chuckled at Hyunjin's, a starting rapper that joined them few months ago, amazed face and voice, he knew that he younger was looking up at him.

"You were good too." he ruffs his hair smilling at him.

He packs his things and walks out of the backdoor. The cold air hits him hard and he shudders, but at least he could actually breath out here. The inside of the club had no windows and air barely made its way there.

He closed the door and turns to walk from the alleyway to the maid street, but his body gets hit with unknown force and he panics, getting ready to fight when he hears the familiar voice of his boyfriend.

"Baby you were so good!" Jisung exclaimed, squeezing Changbin's body so tightly he might black out from the suffocation. Nevertheless he hugs back and spins him around, making the younger laugh out lous into the quiet night.

Changbin placed him back on his legs, Jisung's head felt dizzy and he had to lean on the wall of the club, dragging his boyfriend with him and hugging him close to himself.

"You should try it too next time, I'm sure they will love it." Changbin muttered into Jisung's neck, feeling the rumble of his hum against his chest.

"Maybe I should." said Han.

Changbin pulled away, he finds Jisung's eyes and stares into them, a small smile spread on his lips. His arms untie and slide down to him hips, circling patterns into them. Han wrappes his arms around his neck, bringing their faces closer.  
Changbin bites hip bottom lip, smirking at Jisung. He looks at his lips, so pretty and pink, he runs his hands under Jisung's shirt up, gently scratching at the skin.  
He feels the younger playing with the hair on his nape, his eyes are little hazy, barely sparkling under the timed down light. He smiles and sighs as Changbin before learning down and softly kissing him. It was a slow and lazy kiss, Changbin kept working on pushing Jisung's lips apart so he can playfully lick at his top lip. The younger giggled at the tickling sensation, dragging Changbin's bottom lip between his teeth. They continue doing just like this, makingout behind the the trashcans under the small street light.

Changbin moves his lips across Jisung's cheek, leaving tender kisses there till he reaches his neck, placing one last kiss there and laying his head on his shoulder.

"Next time you're going on stage with me." he whispers against his neck. He can guess Han is probably smilling, his guess was right when he hears it in his voice.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudo if u liked Im fishing for validation (stan stray kids and 3RACHA)


End file.
